


The List

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna's full of ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2016 fest.   
>  Day Fourteen prompt(s) used: “It's a good thing.”, Faded, roses, butterfly  
> Kink: First time 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The List

~

Neville’s hands fist the sheets. “Luna, I’m not sure about—” The soft hand that settles, soft as a butterfly, in the centre of his back, is calming. He exhales, closes his eyes. 

“Better?” Luna asks after a moment. 

He nods. “Yeah.”

“Shall I go on?” 

Neville almost smiles at the casual note in her voice. Anyone would think they were gardening rather than what they were actually doing. “Yes,” he sighs. “Go on.” 

“Just breathe.” Luna’s hand slides to his hip. She doesn’t grip him exactly, but just having her touch him helps, and as the strap-on penetrates more deeply, pressing past the ring of protective muscle to slowly, steadily opening him up, Neville does as she’s told him, breathing through it. 

When finally, she’s fully seated, Luna rests her breasts on Neville’s back. The pulsing of the charmed plastic is delicious, as is the press of her nipples on his skin, and, as her characteristic scent of roses surrounds him, Neville finally relaxes. 

“Oh, that feels lovely,” Luna breathes. “I can see why you like doing it this way.” 

What? Neville clears his throat. “Luna, I’ve never done anal wi—” His words choke off as she pulls back, the drag of the strap over his prostate stealing his breath. She fucks in, this time without hesitation, and within moments is thrusting steadily.

“It’s a lot of work, though,” Luna says, sounding thoughtful. “Although the bit inside me feels quite nice.” 

Nice? Neville’s barely clinging to the last of his sanity as she moves in and out. “Nice…isn’t exactly…how I’d…classify…this,” he pants. 

Luna slows slightly. “Am I hurting you?”

“No!” Neville bites his bottom lip. “Go on, please.” 

“Oh good,” says Luna. “I’d hoped you’d like it.” And with that, she sets up a brutal pace that rapidly sends Neville over the edge. 

Bowing his head, Neville groans and comes, his cock spurting all over his stomach and the faded sheets, and Luna just fucks him through his tremors, only slowing when he whimpers. 

When she finally withdraws, Neville collapses onto the bed, panting. A moment later, Luna curls beside him. “Did you like it?” she asks. “Should we do that again sometime?”

Neville, spent, nods, unable to keep his eyes open. 

“Lovely,” Luna says. “I’ll add it to the list.” 

Neville sighs. Knowing her, there actually _is_ a list. “Okay,” he yawns.

Luna wriggles closer. “But I think it’s a good thing I got you to make me come first,” she says. “You seem too tired to do anything more now.” 

Neville smiles, gathering her to him. How’d he get so lucky as to have such an insatiable and imaginative girlfriend? “Not at all,” he says. “Just give me a minute, and I’ll be ready for more.” 

“Oh, good.” Luna hums. “Because I have this other idea—”

~


End file.
